Melting Ice
by Ruaitae
Summary: When blue meets gold, no one was prepared for the series of events that was to come of it. For once in her life, Elsa feels something she can't explain or rationalize away and as she spends time with the owner of those burning gold eyes she finds that not even her own ice can withstand the heat. ElsaxOC AnnaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, despite my better judgment I have decided to post this to my friend's urging. With DevilDragon713 as my soundboard I (though I am giving her credit for helping out) have produced this. **

**So without further ado may I present my latest story, Melting Ice. (Promise I won't abandon my other stories)**

**Chapter One**

Arendelle, a beautiful country in the summer, is just magnificent when blanketed with white snow. Cold but oh so magnificent - claiming every all foreigners' hearts the second they set into this winter wonderland. The home to the former Snow Queen and her sister, Princess Anna - the royal sisters were to be hosting their first winter ball since the death of their parents.

Of course, due to their sheltered childhood neither one of them knew who to invite. However, after what happened during Elsa's coronation, they knew who they were not going to invite - anyone from Weselton or the Southern Isles. Everyone else was fair game, however.

Queen Elsa was, however, immensely worried about what would happen at the winter ball. Her previous experience with large crowd has not endeared her to the prospects of parties - though for her sister she is willing to go through the ordeal again. She regrets that her magic, her powers, has cut Anna off from other people for so long.

She just hopes that she can protect her little sister for as long as possible, from men who aim to take advantage of her sister's naivety. There are times when she wonders how different things would be if their parents had not shut out the outside world. Would Anna have developed the necessary skills to know who is being lied to? Or had Hans been a one-time special case?

In either case, the day of the winter ball has been quickly approaching and it is time for Elsa and Anna to dress for the party.

* * *

A tall auburn Prince steps out of a horse drawn carriage, dressed in a mostly white uniform with light blue lines forming fire like images. Wearing a light blue button up shirt beneath the white blazer, carefully tucked into the white slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. Bright gold eyes glint briefly in the light before the prince turns to help out a woman with similar features except she has long wavy chestnut hair piled up high on her head with some spilling out over her shoulders and back.

The woman is wearing a beautiful black dress with strong forest green accents. It was not the sort of dress that is held up by a wire frame. The material allowed to flow freely without restriction. While most of the women at the ball are wearing sleeveless or off the shoulders dresses this woman is wearing a dress with a bodice, flowing skirts, and sheer sleeves that obscures her arms.

"Well, dearest brother, what say you?" the woman smirks at the slightly taller Prince as he offers her his arm. "Shall we impress the Arendelle family?"

The prince, with his auburn hair partially slicked back by some unseen force, sighs in a manner that suggests that he is already wary by the thought. "Let us not do anything that will have us barred from any celebrations," he mutters as he escorts his sister up the steps and into the Arendelle palace. When they reach the hall where the ball is taking place the prince has to argue with Kai about the matter of their titles when he chanced upon the man's list.

"But Prince-," Kai starts to argue.

"No buts, sir, I will not answer to anything else but what I have already told you," the redhead informs the man, a very subtle growl escaping the prince's throat.

Kai should have not been afraid of the prince but there was something in his eyes that made him acquiesce. Something that strangely reminds him of Queen Elsa, as it shames him to think. Yet, if he truly thinks it over, the young Prince in front of him seems to be more volatile compare to Queen Elsa. As the auburn Prince stands before him there was a moment in Kai's thought where he realizes that the Prince gives off an insane amount of heat that if Gerda had been there she would have demanded the Prince turn in for the night.

"Brother of mine," the princess interrupts as she hooks their arms together. "Shall we step into the ballroom?" she inquires, a lazy smile appearing on her face though her brother knows better. She is doing her upmost best to keep the fiery redhead from snapping from the sheer weight of anxiety that the prince knows she is suffering from as well.

"We shall," the redhead agrees and with that they motion for Kai to open the doors.

"Introducing Crown Prince Kai Dalca Lupei and Princess Sofia Roxana Lupei from the Draconem Kingdom," Kai announces in his best clearest voice as the siblings step out under the collective gaze of the entire ball. Under Sofia's fingers she can feel her brother's skin heating up ever so slightly, signifying that he is becoming aggravated despite her best attempts.

"Relax," she whispers to him as they step deeper into the ballroom. "Think about…" she trails off for a second before she comes up with an idea as she spots someone eying her. "Ooh la, la," she drawls as her lips lift into a half smirk. Kai half turns to look at her in suspicions. "I spy a pretty girl watching me, I'll see you in a little bit."

Kai's eyes darken just a little into honey brown as he bites out, "No, you are not here to get a date." Unaware of the smirk playing on Sofia's face, he goes on to say, "My little sister will not be courting anyone here." Kai couldn't help the glare as he scans the ball, disliking the prospect of anyone unworthy laying their hands on his little sister.

"Kai, I'm not that little," Sofia rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "I am only four minutes younger."

"Four minutes was far too long for mother," Kai teases, once again reminding her that their mother likes to say that she was relieved when Sofia was finally out. Sofia barely could suppress the blush threatening to engulf her face as a direct reminder of what he has said.

They drop their smiles and straighten their postures as they come to a stop in front of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. They detangle their arms and paid their respects to the royal family. Kai bowing before them as Sofia curtsies.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, we offer our sincerest apologies for King Krasimir and Queen Astrid's absences. They were unable to leave their workload to attend Arendelle's first Winter Ball," Kai says in his diplomatic voice. When he straightens up gold eyes meet glacier blue for the first time and he is alarmed to find a familiar stirring within.

He curls his hand slightly, using the pain of his nails digging into his palm to keep back the fire inside.

"Prince Kai, Princess Sofia, thank you for making the journey from Draconem Kingdom," Queen Elsa says with a small smile on her face. Unaware of the way Prince Kai's eyes were taking in her features.

Elsa is a strikingly beautiful woman with a tall slender figure, her long platinum blonde hair braided back from her face with the bangs slicked back in a manner similar to Kai's. Kai was amused or perhaps interested by the fact that it looks like there are snowflakes woven into the Queen's hair. Once Kai was done studying the Queen's face and hair he moves down to her dress.

She is wearing a crystal-blue, off the shoulders dress with a knee high slit over her right leg. Over the dress is what appears to be a crystalized bodice with power blue sleeves with light images of snowflakes sprinkling the surface.

Everything about her called to Kai and unknown to the visiting Prince, Queen Elsa was experiencing the same things he was.

The way the lighting within the hall bounces off the reddish brown hair. Slicked back from a face that looks to be sculpted by a god - the only imperfection she could detect on the prince's face was a small inch and a half scar stretching around the tip of his right eyebrow. As she looks on it was clear to her that while there was a slight edge to his features that spoke of long and hard years there was still something around him that softened that edge and made him more… human?

As she studies his uniform, which seems to strangely compliment her own outfit, she is struck by the urge to reach out and touch the prince's blazer - just to feel the texture beneath her own fingers.

Off to the sides, Anna raises her eyebrow at her sister's antic while Sofia is smirking proudly at herself. She had heard tales of Queen Elsa's color preferences for her clothing and had taken the liberty to have Kai's clothes compliment hers.

Soon enough the music was playing and Kai was looking nervously around. When he sees that there are a few women making their way over to him he looks at his sister to find that she is deep conversation with Princess Anna.

Feeling that it would be rude to interrupt the Princesses Kai instead turns to Queen Elsa to find that she has a half smile on her face along with a raised eyebrow. Kai gives a little bow to her and asks, "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Elsa smiles at him and nods her head as she offers her hand for him to take, "Yes, thank you. I'd love to." Her smile becoming slightly larger at the bashful look on the prince's face as he escorts her to the dance floor - he had looked so confident, so proud, that the sight of something else like anxiety and reservation seems to humanize him.

Somehow, though, she thinks telling the Draconem Prince her thoughts would make him feel more self-conscious. Perhaps she will tell him some other time.

They reach the center of the dance floor and they turn to face each other. He puts his right hand just below her shoulder blade, a respectable positioning for two strangers, and takes her right hand in his left. While she positions her left hand on his shoulder, her arm resting gently on his upper arm.

As they move across the dance floor, their bodies never truly leaving each other. As golden rod eyes staring deeply into icy blue. Both of them unaware that the other is thinking the same - only conscious of the thoughts running through their respective minds as they try lose themselves to the music.

As the slowing of the music registers to them they gradually come to realize something about themselves. When the music finally lulls to a stop and the dance crowd stops with it, they are forced to withdraw from each other to turn to the orchestra - applauding them for their performance.

Elsa, however, could not help but keenly notice that the places where Kai's body had touched her felt… insanely warm. Her body, which is always kept a cool temperature well below anyone else's, normally does not register the warmth of anyone. Or rather, it does too much.

While Kai, well, his thoughts have been hopelessly scattered by the Snow Queen of Arendelle. No matter how much he tries to shove the thoughts out of his mind, his body insists on reminding him what parts of him has touched the platinum blonde - mercilessly teasing his senses with her warmth.

Reluctant to leave the blonde's sphere of warmth, Kai puts himself through the torture of another dance. The tall prince silently counting the freckles on the blonde's face - monopolizing her time and feeling so guilty for it yet not finding a reason to leave her side.

It was the end of the third dance when they are finally interrupted by other suitors who wish to dance with the Queen. So Kai bows to the blonde and thanks her for her time before being swept up by one of the women he had been hoping to avoid.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching over the dances are Princesses Anna and Sofia. Anna, with her eternal optimism, had coaxed Sofia from her high and haughty defenses and had reduced the beautiful princess into mere giggles.

"Wow," Sofia sighs, her face suitably flushed as she fans herself. "I have not laughed like that in… well, ages," she confesses with a grateful smile to the ginger woman besides her.

"Life is too short to be serious all the time," Anna proclaims happily before she spies a plate of chocolate over at the refreshment table. "Oh!" she exclaims as she takes Sofia's hand within her own, "You must come with me!"

Excited she all but drags the brunette over to the refreshment table, determined to rectify a grievous offense to nature. Sofia has never, ever tasted chocolate and in Anna's mind that is just something that cannot be accepted.

From their new positions Sofia is amused to find that Kai is still dancing with Queen Elsa. "I've never seen he-him dance with someone for so long," she remarks to Anna as she is struggling to select a truffle for Sofia to try.

Distracted from her mission, the ginger looks up from the table to find that Sofia is staring out at the dance floor. "Who?" she as curiously, peering over the taller girl's shoulder. She couldn't help but note, in the back of her mind, that they were at a good height for each other. Sofia isn't that much taller than herself but it is still noticeable.

"Kai," she tells Anna, gesturing to the sight of their respective siblings still dancing together. "Kai has never been the type to dance with anyone but me for long periods."

Anna peers at the sight of her sister dancing with Sofia's brother. "Aw," she coos, "they look so adorable!"

Sofia smiles in agreement. "They certainly do match," she comments, proud of herself of her accomplishment.

"They do complement each other," Anna agrees before a devious look appears on her face. Sofia, watching Kai's content expression, doesn't notice how the girl besides her is plotting something inside her sneaky mind. "Sofia?" she calls to the brunette, gaining her attention fairly easily. "I have an idea," she states simply.

Sofia cocks an eyebrow at the ginger, signifying that she has her attention and to get to spilling. "Do you, Princess Sofia, wish to help me bring your brother and my sister together?"

If it is possible that eyebrow goes even higher. "Together as in you wish to…" she trails off, to allow Anna to fill in the blanks for her.

"I do not know about you but I believe that Kai and Elsa are… _right_ for each other."

Sofia, studying the picture Kai and Elsa make together, could not find fault in Anna's opinions. Except for maybe one little thing… "I agree," she states simply, wondering if there will be a time to explain things to Anna or if things will unfold on its own naturally.

Of course, with Kai in the picture it is more likely that things will explode in their faces - as usual.

"Great!" Anna chirps cheerfully, "Then the first step is to keep suitors from preoccupying my dear sister's attention!" Positively giddy by the prospect she turns around and resumes her previous mission of finding a piece of chocolate perfect for the princess to try.

"There are suitors?" Sofia wonders out loud, trying to divide her attention between Anna and Kai.

"But of course!" Anna mock scolds the older woman. "I know that Elsa has been turning down marriage offers and, though she has been allowing prospect suitors stay at the castle, she never really seem to… return the affections?" Anna looks puzzled as she tries to find the right wordings.

"Then, why, pray tell, is my brother worthy of being treated any differently?" Sofia questions, not sure if rewards outweighs the risks. She doesn't want to risk hurting Kai just because she thought Elsa and Kai would be a good match together.

Anna finally picks out a piece of chocolate she is confident Sofia will like she offers it to the brunette as she tries to come up with a suitable answer. "When you told me about Kai, there were… certain elements that reminded me sharply of my own with Elsa. They're so much alike that I can't I really can't see them with anyone else but each other."

Sofia sighs as she shakes her head, "I'm going to need more than that to willingly put my brother through the trials of winning your sister's affections."

Anna watches Sofia fiddle with the chocolate before she comes up with an answer, "I think it's going to be a two way street." She gets a confused look from the brunette. "I think it won't just be Kai who has to try. I think Elsa will be putting herself out there as well."

Sofia gives Anna another confused look before she is directed to look at Elsa and Kai and realize that their siblings had become separated.

The serene expression that had adorned Kai's face has vanished as he guides a beautiful but far too giggly woman around on the dance floor. It takes her a second to search for Elsa to find that her expression is no longer relaxed. Though recognizing the differences between the previous expression and the current one would have been a difficult task. If she had not been Kai's little sister.

Elsa, while dancing with Kai, had looked like she had not a single care in the world. Her focus, her energy, seemingly intent on Kai and the way their bodies moved. Whereas now, with this unfamiliar man, her expression seems almost flat or perhaps even forced - there was quite literally no other way for Sofia to put it in her own mind.

"Wow," she cannot help but breathe as she sees the drastic changes in the two royals. Kai she would have expected since the auburn prince rarely ever enjoy dancing with anyone. But Elsa, she was surprised by the differences. Surprised by what she could see she wonders if Elsa may already be feeling something for Kai…

"Okay, so maybe you have a point," she concedes to the ginger haired girl. "Shall we run interference my good friend?" she teases the girl besides her before her attention is directed to the chocolate sitting in her hand.

So preoccupied with their conversation and the reason why Sofia didn't like the dark chocolate they completely missed the build up to Elsa's explosion.

* * *

Elsa, despite her best attempt, could not achieve the same level of relaxation in her movements she had with Prince Kai. Her movements unwillingly stiff and awkward as she finds that she was occasionally stepping on her partner's feet. However, when she feels the hand on her shoulder blade move ever so slowly downward she barely manages to keep the peeved look off her face.

She just wishes that dance etiquettes did not demand she accept any and all requests for dances unless she wishes to take a break or stop dancing for the night. Though she doesn't think she wants to stop dancing with Kai - in fact she yearns for Kai's presence. He had been such a picture perfect prince and not a lecherous man as her partner is trying to be.

Meanwhile, across the dance floor, moving in tandem with Elsa and her dance partner, Kai is suffering under the attention of the giggly woman in his grasp. She giggles too much, her eyes - a dark blue color - were much too wrong, and she keeps suggesting things to the uncomfortable prince.

There are times he bemoaned the fact his parents had restricted the flow of visitors and refused to take counsel within their own castle unless it was extremely important. No noble or royal would ever dare to speak such lewd words within the presence of another. If the castle had not been so closed off - though he suspect it is not to the same degree as the Arendelle sisters - perhaps he would be more comfortable with what the noble lady is suggesting.

Though he highly doubt he'd ever be comfortable with the prospect of someone who should be a noble and high esteemed lady flirting with him. However, Kai uses the word 'flirting' very, _very_ lightly when regarding the woman before him. Somehow he senses there is a fine line between flirting and being blatant.

As the music begins to draw to an end their dancing begins to slow with the tempo and the woman in Kai's grasp moved closer than what is appropriate. Before Kai can push her away the aristocrat starts to whisper into his ear.

His eyes widening almost comically. Anyone who happened to be looking at them would be amazed by how quickly Kai's face turned red. They would also be curious as to what is causing the prince to blush so vividly.

Then as the music finally ends the aristocrat cups his face and plants a kiss on the shell-shocked prince - who was still vividly imagining everything she had told him. Chills going down on his back as her tongue try to pry their way into his mouth. It was like being kissed by a fish.

On the other side of the dance floor the hand that has been creeping ever so slowly down Elsa's back has finally reached its destination. Cupping her ass and squeezing her in a suggestive manner.

Elsa's patience with the arrogant noble finally snaps and her magic, always kept beneath her skin, reaches out with a vengeance. Stinging the offending appendage enough to give him frostbite. He yelps as he yanks back his hand and holds it to his chest. "You little-," he snaps at her. "You really are a monster." Of course, he wasn't speaking this but rather shouting at his hostess.

This manages to snap Kai from his daze and as he breaks away from the aristocrat she cries out in pain, her mouth and tongue stinging as if they were burned by scalding hot water. Kai, so intent on discovering why someone was yelling and cursing, narrows his eyes at the sight of the noble bellowing at Elsa.

"Oi!" he yells as he walks over to the scene, his golden eyes flashing in anger. "That is no way to treat a lady! Especially the Queen, whom - I shall remind you - is our hostess!"

"Oh stuff it," the noble growls at her, "You just want what everyone here in this ball wants. Her hand in marriage - though who would want to marry a monster-," he starts to say before Kai grabs the lapels of his jacket and brings him up so that they are eye to eye. Unaware of the fact that the entire ballroom is slowly beginning to heat up.

"Listen here and listen well," Kai practically snarls. "_Not_ everyone here is because they want to marry Queen Elsa. _Not_ everyone here believes that she should be insulted for something she had no control over. _Not_ everyone here will tolerate your bigotry." With every 'not' Kai's temper rose with it. "And let me make something very clear to you. Had we been in Draconem my father would have had you thrown into the dungeons to have some personal time with his favorite friend until you learn the meaning of being a gentleman!"

Before he could continue with his rant he feels someone touch his shoulder and turns, his mouth ready to fire off a dismissal only to discover that it is Elsa. "Yes, your Majesty?" he questions - his voice convoying his anger but desperately trying not to express it to the blonde queen, his hand firmly holding the offending noble in place while he is distracted.

"I appreciate your… stanch defense of myself, Prince Kai," Elsa starts, "However, I fear that if you keep this course you will lose your popularity with other nobles present."

Kai's eyebrows furrow together before a small smile appears on his face. "Queen Elsa, I have few rules in my life. One of such rules is that no one insults a lady in my presence." Elsa couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face but she did keep it from spreading. "I will not stand for it, not when you done nothing to deserve it."

Then without another word Kai turns away and escorts the noble out to the nearest guard, unaware that Elsa was following along behind him. The second Kai spots a guard he unleashes the noble with a shove. "This man has insulted your Queen," he states, watching the guard's eyes narrow in dislike. "I may not be your Prince, guardsman, but I believe we are in mutual agreement that he should not be welcomed back into this palace."

"Much agreed, Prince Kai," the man says as he bows to him before escorting the shell shocked noble away.

"All this for my honor," Elsa remarks, startling Kai into looking at her, "I am… grateful for your belief in me." She couldn't help returning the timid smile that appears on the flustered prince.

Kai offers her his arm, "In some ways I know how you feel," he tells her as he leads her back to the ballroom. He pauses in front of the closed double door, debating the merit of saying what is on his mind. When he turns to look at the blonde whose hand rests on his arm he makes his decision. "For so long as I am here, I will be your knight. If you shall allow me," he admits prior opening the door.

Queen Elsa is given no chance to respond to Kai's comment as he leads her into room with as much dignity possible - considering the scene he had created earlier. The two royals ignore the whispers circulating around them as they head to the throne where their anxious sisters stood. Kai slides Elsa's hand down his hand, ignoring the warmth that teases his every sense.

"Your throne, your highness," he says as he bows before her.

"Thank you," she tells the prince, her heart practically skipping a beat when Kai's molten gold eyes meet her own. "I… I had fun," she starts, her voice showing some hesitation. "If… If you are up to it," she continues, her voice gaining confidence, "may we dance again?"

"Your wish is my command," Kai tells her with a smile before he excuses himself to make a plate. Sofia does the same, shooting Anna a sly smile, before she leaves the Arendelle sisters alone.

"Elsa?" Anna gently nudges her sister, getting a distracted look from her older sister. She brushes her fingertip across Elsa's cheek, startling her. "Hey there, are you back yet?"

"Oh, sorry Anna, I was thinking."

"Is there anything I can do?" Anna questions, having never experienced a day in which her sister was so distracted she would not hear her own name.

"I… What do you think of Prince Kai?"

Anna smirks, glad that the prince had caught her sister's eye like she had believed. "I think he is a very nice man. He seems to be as good as he behaves," she remarks, her mind wondering back to the man whom she had believed to be The One.

Elsa glances up to Anna, her eyes narrowing as she catches onto what her sister is saying. "If I see him again," she starts in a dark tone, thinking of various things she would like to do to him. As her imagination begins to run away from her the armrest beneath her fingers begin to frost over, drawing Anna's attention.

"Elsa," she prods at her sister, her eyes glancing down to direct the blonde's gaze to the situation. The blonde blinks and follows her sister's eyes down to her hands before grimacing - quickly removing her hand from the armrest. "I thought you had better control over it?"

"I thought so too," Elsa mutters as she flexes her fingers. "I think we have to accept the fact that my powers are forever tied to my emotions." As she considers this her eyes stray over to the Draconem siblings. Her lips turning up into a smile while she bears witness to Sofia attempting to convince her brother to eat a truffle ball and seemingly failing at it.

Anna, seeing that she has lost her sister once again, follows Elsa's gaze to the siblings and barely manages to hold back her laughter, reducing it down to giggles. "I believe I made an addict out of Sofia," she comments to Elsa when she could talk without laughing.

"Shall I warn our chiefs that we have three chocolate addicts in the castle?" Elsa teases the ginger.

"Oh I think they have enough for four," Anna retorts with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Did you request that they have two batch of everything?" the blonde queen questions, recalling there had been an unusual amount truffles in the kitchens when she sampled their dishes for the winter ball. The blush on Anna's face deepens and confirms Elsa's suspicions. "Oh Anna, what are we going to do with you?"

Anna huffs and stubbornly crosses her arms, ignoring the fact that it is unladylike.

It was this scene where Kai and Sofia come back to. Elsa grinning good heartedly at Anna while the ginger is staring stubbornly away from the blonde with her arms crossed. Kai raises an inquiring eyebrow at the blonde who gives her an amused grin. Sofia, curious, goes around with the intention of getting a look at the ginger only to find that she is fighting a smile. Anna takes one look at the smile on Sofia's face and burst out into laughter, just barely turning her face from Sofia to keep from spraying her.

Kai and Elsa smirks at the sight of their sisters goofing around before Kai seems to recall the plate in his hand and offers it to the blonde queen. "I, uh, noticed that you haven't eaten anything yet…" he mutters almost shyly.

Elsa blinks and accepts the plate from Kai, her eyes widening when she realizes that he has picked all her favorites. She wanted to ask him how he knew but Kai looked so awkward she didn't ask him about it. Just simply appreciating the fact that he was so thoughtful to bring her a plate - would it ironic if she said her heart is melting?

The blush that appears on the blonde's face was so vivid due to her pale skin and this draws the attention of the teasing girls. They fall against each other, going 'aww' so loudly that their older siblings blushed under their combined looks.

Kai coughs and excuses himself to get away from Sofia's knowing eyes, not quite scurrying away but definitely making fast tracks away from the giggling girls. Elsa, left behind, stares wide eyed at Anna and Sofia. Slightly afraid of what they are up to and at the same time curious if she should intervene.

"Excuse me for a bit, I believe I need to talk to my brother," Sofia curtsies to the queen before following after her brother at a hurried pace without it being too obvious.

**Hope everyone likes the first chapter. I'll try and post the second one in a reasonable time frame. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope this is a reasonable time frame though I will be honest and say I had chapter two written out already. But anyone who has read my Naruto fic (the Kazama one that is) will know that I prefer to have at least one chapter in reserve in case of emergencies or such. In any case, please enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

It was later in the evening before Elsa spots Kai once again, accompanied by Sofia on the dance floor. The siblings' movement fluid in their waltz but the feelings behind it was tame, muted as some would say. So when the music finally dwindles down and Kai is escorting Sofia off the dance floor she walks over to the prince and gently places a hand on the inside of his arm. "May we have that dance?" she questions, quietly reminding him of their intention to dance again.

Kai smiles softly down at her and nods his head. "Of course, your majesty," he tells her before he gives Sofia a questioning look. His eyes and face asking her if she will be okay if he left her by herself or if he needs to walk her over to Princess Anna.

Once he gets a smile and a reassuring look from Sofia, Kai turns and offers his hand to the blonde. Elsa smiles up at him and places her hand in the redhead's, watching how his hand gently lifts hers up before he leads her onto the dance floor.

Once they are in a clear spot they turn to face each other and he takes her right hand carefully into his own while his right hand cups her shoulder blade. Her hand rests on his shoulder before he begins to lead her into a waltz similar to their first one. Until he pulls away ever so slightly, his hands taking her hands in his own.

Unaware of what he intends but trusting him and his guidance she moves with him, moving close to him as he steps first to his left and then with his right, their shoulders brushing against one another. The prince moving Elsa into a slow double twirl that ends with her back to his chest His right hand resting gently on her waist as her left hand rests in his. Their bodies flush to one another as he once again leads her around the floor in a slow sensual dance.

After a trip around the floor he gently lets her spin away from him. Once, twice, three times she spins before she faces him. The serene look on her face makes him smile as he approaches her again, resuming their slow dance before she slides her hand across his shoulder blade, pulling him closer to rest her head on his shoulder for a moment. Overcome with an emotion she couldn't readily identify.

He allows her that one moment of vulnerability before they resume their dance. Just a tad faster compared to before yet as sensual as ever - the two royals lost in their own world as he twirls her every once in awhile. The pair unaware that the entire party has now gathered in one large circle around them, watching them as they move in union with one another.

Then as the music draws to a conclusion he lifts her up, his golden eyes dark and beautiful to the blonde queen as she maintains their eye contact. She is slowly brought down, their bodies sliding against one another and setting waves of unfamiliar emotions across her body. Once on her feet again he spins her one final time as the last notes of the song plays, their bodies flush to one another as the music dies away with their breath mingling with one another.

Oblivious to the world around them, Kai brings a hand up to Elsa's face. Ever so gently caressing her face as the gap between their faces shrinks. Their hearts pounding in their chests, Elsa's eyes sliding shut as she anticipates… what is she anticipating?

Just before their lips could touch the moment is broken by the sound of enthusiastic applause. The two royals, startled from their world, break apart to take in the sight of the people gathered around them. The Snow Queen's face taking on a bright blush as she realizes just how close she came to kissing Kai. While Kai's eyes, normally a beautiful golden color, has turned dark enough to border the color of the darkest shade of amber. Unsure as to why he is upset Kai turns back to Queen Elsa and offers her his hand to escort her away from the crowd they had garnered.

Grateful that Kai wasn't going to abandon her to the vultures Elsa accepts the offered hand and they leave for the throne. "Thank you," she says to the quiet prince, "for the dance."

"It was my pleasure," Kai tells the blonde queen, his voice sounding quite strained. It was enough to make Elsa think that she had done something wrong to aggravate the Draconem prince. So sure that she is in the error she makes to remove her hand from the golden eyed prince only to have him gently tighten his hold on her. "What is wrong?" he questions her, his eyes expressing his concern for her while his voice still convoys the strain she heard.

Elsa turns her face away from him, embarrassed by the perceived wrong she had done. "I'm sorry… I fear I have overstepped my…" she starts to say before Kai stops and turns her around so that they are facing each other, his hands gentle on her shoulders. Surprised by his actions, Elsa unintentionally meets Kai's beautiful golden eyes.

"As cliché as this will sound, it is not you but I. I am… unused to being in public where my every action is scrutinized by the people. My father has sheltered me so much as a child that I feel I must watch my every step to keep from faltering."

Elsa's eyes widen ever so slightly as she realizes that their pasts are really not that different from one another. The reasons may be different but at the very core of it what he just told her sounds so remarkably similar to her own. "Prince Kai…" she whispers softly.

"Its fine, your majesty, I… I never knew anything else and my father always gave me what I needed or wanted," Kai tries to reassure her.

"Then… shall we go to a balcony?" she questions the Draconem prince, her concern for him outweighing the possible scandal that will come from leaving with a man without an escort.

"I appreciate your concern," the prince reassures her, bringing his hand up to her face to brush away some imaginary dust. Then without further words being exchanged between the two he walks her over to the throne once more and bows to her. "Please excuse me, your majesty, but I need to find my sister and return to our rooms at the local inn."

"Wait," Elsa calls to stop the prince from leaving, "You don't have your own estates here?"

"We do but my family has not traveled in twenty years. The estates are in disrepair and the servants have yet to finished cleaning out the rooms," Kai informs the blonde queen before grimacing when he realizes what he had said.

"Well, I refuse to allow you to stay at an inn," Elsa states, gently laying a hand on his arm. "The castle has plenty of rooms here. You and your sister are more than welcome to stay here for as long as needed."

"Your majesty, I thank you for your generous offer," Kai starts to say, intending to decline the offer.

"Please," Elsa whispers softly, the timid quality of her voice causing Kai to stop for a moment and think.

Would it be such a bad thing to stay at the castle while the estate is cleaned and repaired? It would mean spending more time with the Arendelle sisters - that seems like a major bonus to the auburn prince. Kai thinks it over for a long moment before coming to a decision. "I will speak with my sister first before giving you an answer, your majesty."

"Very well…" Elsa agrees before something comes to mind. "Oh, if it pleases you," she adds, getting a curious look from the prince, "You may call me by my name." Kai's eyes widen ever so slightly at what she is implying before a smile appears on his face.

"Elsa," he whispers softly, provoking a pleasant shiver down the blonde's back. She blushes and ducks her head to hide the redness of her face. "Well, Elsa," he starts, watching the blush deepen, "I must take my leave." He sees her about to protest that and hurries to finish, "I hope to give you an affirmative answer as soon as possible."

Elsa realizes that he is right and reluctantly lets him go.

* * *

Anna and Sofia were off to a side, chattering to themselves about the dance they had witnessed. Anna was gob smacked by Kai's excellent dancing and wanted to know the name of the person who had taught them how to dance. Maybe they'd be able to save her from being forever clumsy. Though it's seems to be highly unlikely, with her being nineteen and as clumsy as she could ever be.

Sofia, on the other hand, was proud of Kai. She knows of her brother's tendency to suddenly doubt himself whenever in the center of the attention. The thought of it seems to be almost ironic when considering the circumstances of their childhood. She's glad he didn't just leave Elsa alone on the dance floor as he had been likely to do when they were growing up.

"They looked so perfect together!" Anna squeals happily, doing her little happy dance. She then whirls around to grab Sofia's hands - startling her from her thoughts - and pulls her into a dance that doesn't even match the music. Getting the younger Lupei royal to laugh and smile with her.

As they dance and laugh to the beat of their own music, Kai walks up to them with a slight smile at the sight of Sofia enjoying herself. Going so far to glare at those who gave his sister and Princess Anna annoyed looks. Moments like these are why he enjoys having golden eyes - the mere sight of them tends to unnerve people.

The second his eyes connect with the annoyed aristocrats they all ceased their glaring and looked away from him. None has ever been able to withstand the force of his glare, intimidated by the mere sight of bright golden eyes narrowing at them.

When it becomes apparent to the young prince that Sofia and Anna has no clear intent on quitting their dance he steps up to them and calls for his sister's attention - gaining it as quickly anyone one else is unlikely to retrieve.

"Kai," Sofia greets, surprised by the appearance of her brother. She had thought that the two royals would disappear off to some secluded area- actually no, that's Anna's thoughts on the matter.

"Fia," Kai turns partially so that his right side is to her. "May we have a word?" he requests, offering his arm to her.

"Of course, brother," Sofia tells Kai before she turns to address Anna, "Please excuse me for a moment." She then places her hand on her brother's arm as a proper lady. Kai quickly but efficiently guides the princess away from the dance floor and the people mulling about in the ball room, choosing a corner where they can with their backs to the walls and keep an eye out for uninvited listeners.

"So, Kai," Sofia starts in a normal tone, "what was so urgent that you could not wait?"

"Queen Elsa has… offered to allow us to stay here in the Arendelle castle while we wait for the estates to be restored to living conditions," Kai simplifies.

Sofia frowns in thought about that. "Will you be alright?" she questions him, looking at her brother in concern. She knew that he tends to get antsy after a certain amount of time and knows that without any privacy he won't seek any… relief.

"Oh you know me," Kai tries to cast off his sister's suspicions but it was hard to do that when he knows and worries about the same thing she does. He does give her a smile however, "Its really all up to you. If you want to stay here then we can accept Queen Elsa's generosity or we can turn it down and stay at the inn like we planned."

"Honestly, Kai, it doesn't matter to me. Will you be comfortable here or at the inn?"

The siblings stare at each other before they both look towards the rest of the ballroom. Sofia is looking towards the ginger haired princess while Kai is looking at the queen. Both are lost in their own thoughts but it is clear to each other that they both have a reason to stay here instead of the inn.

"I guess we answered our own question," Kai mutters softly, crossing his arms slightly, his gaze stuck on Elsa until Sofia elbows him in the side. Startled from his thoughts he looks down to his smirking sister and struggles to keep the blush off his face.

"Does my big brother have a crush?" she coos, practically draping herself over the blushing prince. His tanned skin - from being outside all the time - darkened somewhat due his blush, causing Sofia to laugh. "I'm going to hazard a guess that it's a certain pretty blonde?"

Kai clears his throat and gives Sofia a pointed look, "I could say the same to you, little sister," he retorts, getting a reaction similar to the one she had invoked in himself.

"We got it bad," Sofia remarks.

"It's too early for that," Kai states firmly before straightening his blazer. "I will return to Queen Elsa to give her our response. Do try to behave," he warns his sister who gives him an innocent look. Kai narrows his eyes in warning before leaving her.

"Kai's too perceptive," she mutters to herself once she is alone.

* * *

With no deadline to leave the ball the Lupei siblings remained there at the ball until all the guests have left and it was just the Arendelle sisters and them. It is also readily apparent to the older siblings that their sisters were practically asleep on their feet.

Sofia has never been one for activities so her inexperience with enduring past the breaking point has led to this. While Anna, always an active and cheerful person, had burned up her energy long before most - which means Kai was often finding her in some random corner dozing off until the Draconem prince finds and rouses her. Often asking her if she would like a servant to escort her to her room for the night, to which Anna would deny - determined to see the night through.

"Do you need help with Princess Anna?" Kai questions the blonde woman, prepared to help with the exhausted ginger. Then right before his eyes he witnesses Elsa lifting her up, proving that either Anna is lighter than he had suspected or Elsa is strong for her size. "Mm, looks like you have that under control," he remarks as he lifts his sister into a piggy back ride. Sofia instinctively wraps her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his.

"You two make a cute picture," Elsa comments before blushing, stunned that she would say such a thing.

"I won't let her know that you said that," Kai teases, getting a blush along with a grateful nod. "It's a good thing she's asleep," he adds as he follows the Arendelle queen away from the ballroom.

At least, until a servant appears from one of the corridors and bows before them, "Prince Kai, if I may I can show you to your rooms?" Kai glances at Elsa before nodding to the servant. "Follow me please."

"Good night, Elsa," he says in a soft voice, enjoying the pleased yet shy smile that spread on her face. He'd caress her name if it meant seeing that smile.

"Good night… Kai," Elsa whispers back before disappearing quickly down the corridor.

"I have prepared separate rooms for you and your sister," the servant explains as she leads Kai to their room.

"Actually, we only need one room," Kai interrupts absentmindedly; unaware of the strange look he got from the servant before him. But nevertheless the servant led him to a room on the second floor and opens it for him. The door swings open to reveal the bedroom suite which is more than large enough to fit both him and Sofia comfortably.

He looks over the sitting room which houses a small table and a comfortable couch, the decorative walls that were a light blue color with the pattern made in a sky blue color. Beautiful colors that only serves to remind Kai of Elsa. Beyond the couch is a door he can reason to belong to the bed chambers.

"I will come tomorrow morning to wake your Highnesses for breakfast," he distantly hears the servant announce.

"Hold," he calls after her, turning to face her. The servant pauses and looks at him with wide eyes that express worry. "We not need a wake up alarm. However, if our things arrive from the inn prior us awaking please leave them here in the sitting room," he instructs her.

"Is there anything else, Prince Kai?" she questions, unwilling to leave only to be summoned back later on.

"My only rule for all of the staff is that no one is allowed into the bedchambers." The servant bows dutifully before closing the door behind her - leaving the Draconem royals alone to their devices.

Her curiosity and her gossip mind, however, have been running amok since the Price said that it was unnecessary for separate rooms. Everyone knows that it is necessary to separate different genders to avoid any scandals - regardless the blood relations between them.

Needless to say she'll be rushing to the kitchens to spread what she just discovered. Never mind the fact that it may not be true. Never mind the fact she may be spreading malicious rumors about the Lupei royals. Her gossiping nature demands that she shares what she learned and speculate why the siblings would refuse separate rooms. Though it was only the prince who refused the second room…

Unaware of what is going through the servant's mind Kai carries the sleeping beauty over to the bedchambers. Just barely managing to open the door - once inside the prince gently sets his sister down onto the soft bed. "Fia," he mutters, gently shaking her in an attempt to rouse her.

After a few attempts it becomes obvious that his younger sister is much too exhausted to even be roused enough to undress and clean off the makeup. With no other option available to the heir of Draconem he goes to the washroom and wets a hand cloth. He takes a moment to twist out the excess water before heading back to Sofia to begin the long and tedious process of removing the light makeup on her face.

Once Sofia's face has been cleaned of the makeup she had used he removes his blazer and vest, draping them over the back of a nearby chair, before he begins the process of getting his sister out of her dress.

First he undoes the lace holding the bodice together, removing the entire thing and almost carelessly tossing it away from him. Catching himself lest he damage the material and earn Sofia's ire - if there is one thing he has learned over the years is that an angry Sofia equals a dead Kai.

He sets it down beside him and works on removing the rest of her dress. Sliding the material down, reaching under his sister to lift her up long enough to get the material past her hips and off her completely. He leaves the thin under gown - which typically ends just above her knees - on and slips off the shoes.

A glance over her sleeping form reveals that Kai's work is nearly done so he helps her into a sitting position, letting her slump against him. With her in this position he is now able to get to her hair and with some practiced ease he undoes her hairdo, gently running his hand through her hair. As he expects he gets a pleased purr from his exhausted sister and a near quiet 'thank you'.

"You're welcome," he mutters back before he helps her under the covers. He kisses her on the forehead before taking the dress out to the sitting room. Draping it over the back of the couch and, upon seeing a stack of paper, a pot of ink, and a quill he quickly writes out instructions for the servants.

Though whether or not they understand the difference between the sitting room and the bedchambers remains to be seen.

Deeming that it's time to get some sleep the prince retreats back to the bedchambers and undress enough to be comfortable in the bed. Getting under the covers and was immediately cuddled with by his little sister. "Good night," he mumbles to her, "sweet dreams…"

* * *

Morning came and one of the servants came to check and make sure that there hasn't been anything left out for them to do. Spying the dress and the note she goes to gather them before realizing that the door to the bedchambers is open. As it was proven last night her curiosity gets the better of her so she creeps up to the open door and peeks in. At first she cannot identify anything in the dark room but eventually her eyes register the sleeping forms of the Lupei twins.

She can see the near undersides of the princess'… well, that and while she cannot see her brother well enough she can see that he is shirtless and has a hand on his sister's back!

Scandalized by what she had just seen she runs out of the room - barely having the present of mind to grab the dress to be washed. The door swinging shut behind her with a soft click. With the Lupei siblings none the wiser about what just transpired.

After some time Kai finally rouses from his sleep and began the long process of waking Sofia. One shake before showering, two shakes before checking the sitting room for their things, and then -after getting dressed - three shakes to get her awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Sofia grumbles as she stumbles towards the washroom for a shower.

"Our things are here. I'm going to go explore before breakfast."

"Don't get lost!" Sofia calls back to her brother before she turns on the shower.

Kai mumbles something about one time before he pulls on his boots to begin his exploration of the beautiful castle. He just wishes that Sofia would stop bringing up the time he got hopelessly lost in the catacombs underneath their palace.

It wasn't his fault that he was the impressionable age of seven and could be easily tricked into going into the catacombs by their idiotic cousins. It hadn't even been worth the scolding he got from the father for the destruction of many priceless items stored in the vaults deep within the catacombs. Though how he had bypassed the traps to actually reach the vault was a question that plagued everyone.

In any case, the Arendelle castle can't be that hard to navigate, right?

Two hours later Kai was irritated, hungry, and generally grumpy. "Last time I ever, ever think to myself that this castle wouldn't be hard to navigate," he grumbles as he takes in his surroundings. "How is it even possible to get lost in this place?" he sighs, resigning himself to the idea of needing a rescue.

Was he really cursed with a bad sense of direction or is he just hopeless in areas where he has never visited? Whichever the answer is he just hopes he stumbles onto a servant sometime soon. He was getting rather famished and the time for breakfast was drawing near for the hungry prince. Sighing to himself he looks out of a window nearest to him, narrowing his eyes as he tries to pinpoint where he might be in the castle.

It doesn't take him long to note that he's on the north side of the castle and as he stares out of the window he sees what looks like a something shiny off near the peak of the mountain across the fjord. Curious he stays there, trying to identify what it is…

"Excuse me?" he suddenly hears someone say, causing him to jump in surprise. Of course, because he was half out the window the second he jumped he began to slide out of the open window. Luckily for him the person behind him manages to grab the back of his shirt. "Hold on!" the person squeaks as he flails, his hands searching for some purchase in an attempt to at least prolong his life.

"To what?!" he squawks uncomfortably before his hand finally catches onto something. With that final grasp onto something Kai hauls himself back into the palace. Unintentionally bowling over his rescuer and knocking both of them down to the floor.

It takes a second for Kai's relieved mind to register that he's on top of another body before he hurries off them and offers them a hand. His hand faltering when he realizes with a start that Princess Anna had been the one to save him. "My humblest apologies, Princess Anna," he says as he helps her up. "That may have not been my best idea," he remarks as he turns to shut the window.

"What were you doing?" Anna questions as she stands next to him, peering out of the window.

"Oh, I saw something off the peak of that mountain," Kai tells her, his eyes finding that glint he had seen.

"The peak…?" Anna mutters before she is directed to the glint. Just like that she recalls the summer and knows exactly what he is seeing. "That's the Ice Palace Elsa made shortly after her coronation," she explains to him.

"Ice Palace," Kai breathes in awe. He turns to smile at Anna, "That's impressive."

"You haven't even seen it yet," Anna reminds him, surprised that he would already be taken by the idea of the palace.

He just gives her a smile that stuns her and says, "It's your sister we're talking about here, Princess Anna. Anything she creates I can only see the beauty in."

Anna stares at him in complete and utter awe, amazed that he would feel like that about her sister's powers. Before narrowing her eyes at him in suspicions, "You're not planning anything right?"

Kai looks taken back by the question. "Such as?" he inquires to try and clarify what she means.

"You're not going to try and, I don't know, try to take over Arendelle? Or kill my sister?"

* * *

**So... how many people wants to hunt me down for ending this chapter like this?**

**Hopefully not many...**

**Okay, so I wanna thank lilit-di for reviewing my story - even though it was Spanish and I had to recall my high school years to figure out the translation. I hope this was pronto enough for you :)**

**I also want to thank DevilDragon713 for being my soundboard and for encouraging me. This chapter would not be out right now since I would still be stuck on various aspects of chapter 3 - yes it was being a moody child with me. **

**So anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
